You know You're obsessed with the SP Boys when
by Sleepingkit
Summary: I wanted to put my own You know when... thingy on here. Each Chapter has their own boy. The first is Kenny. Enjoy!
1. Kenneth

**This came to me like a balloon flying in the wind! (...what?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>You know you're obsessed with Kenneth "Kenny" Mccormick when...<span>

*_ You wear an orange hoodie or any kind for that matter, to cover your face._

_* You squeal every time you see or hear his name, even if it's a guy on T.V or in a book etc._

_* You are perverted._

_* Mostly all your stories have him in it, as the main character or friends with has a special job in the story._

_* You want to punch all the girls he dated in the show in the face! They deserve it, he's YOURS._

_* You probably dislike all straight couples that has him in it._

_* You crave the moment they show his face for a WHOLE episode._

_* You think ever story that has Kenny in it, is awesome!_

_*Every story that doesn't have him in it, or have him being the bad one, you get angry and stop reading._

_* You wish to marry someone with his name, or at least the last name._

_*You were jealous of Cartman when he had Kenny's soul inside of him._

_*You think in situations, "What would Kenny do..."_

_* You tried, and maybe did, talked like him all day._

_*__Your friends or people around you are irritated when you keep talking about him._

_*You get mad when they say, "He's just a cartoon character. He's not real!"_

_* You yell at them.  
><em>

_* You get sad because, you know he's not real. Only in your heart._

_* Or you believe he IS real, somewhere out there..._

_* You want to meet the person_ _who Kenny is based off of._

_*You Wikipedia him a bunch of times._

_* You take Which South Park Character Are You quizzes hoping to get him._

_* When you get him, you squeal and jump. SUCCESS!_

_*When you don't get him, you call the quiz a rip off and inaccurate._

_* You beg people to just say his name, you love to hear it when others say it._

_*You scream inside every time he comes up on the screen._

_* You have several pictures of him._

_*One or some of your usernames have his name, or something about him, in it._

_*You attempt to draw Kenny and hug the picture._

_* You go around displaying the picture to everyone happily._

_* You get angry when they say it's ugly or it looks nothing like him._

_* Every time you hear someone talking about immortality, you say "You should see Kenny, he can't die." Or something like that._

_* When he has his hood on, and you hear the -beep- sound, you know he cursed and you squeal._

_*You mostly or completely understand everything he's saying._

_* You knew Mysterion was him all along._

_*Mysterion is the most damn hottest super hero ever!_

_*When people ask you, "who's your favorite super hero?" You answer, Mysterion._

_*You have a little sibling you must protect in order to be like him._

_*You love waffles._

_* Kenny is your guardian angel._

_*You would get that._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I have for Kenneth(short I know!), now on to Kyle!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Kyle

**You Know You're Obsessed with Kyle Broflovski When...**

_*Redheads make you gag ever so nicely._

_*When seeing Kyle, your thoughts are always, "He is so bad ass!"_

_*You knew Kyle was boss when you saw how he cursed out those aliens on the first episode._

_*You love and never thought his Jew-fro was weird. _

_*You've wonder how he'd look if he got a perm._

_* You've wonder how does he fit all that hot hair under that hat._

_*You wish to be Kyle's hat._

_*You know how to spell Broflovski backwards._

_*If you didn't know how to, you're trying to spell it backwards._

_*You wish he could have kept that pet elephant._

_* Kyle's swearing mouth makes your heart flutter._

_* Every time you see a red head, you want to yell "IT'S KYLE EVERYBODY!"_

_*You've actually done it, or planning to do it._

_* You get frustrated because it's hard to draw his hair._

_* Stan is your enemy, YOU should be his super best friend! Or better...  
><em>

_*You have a hatred for Cartman, but still love him._

_* When someone is annoying on the show, or in general, you think 'Slap him Kyle!" or "Get Kyle to slap her!" (I've thought that several times, he's just so bad ass!)_

_* You laugh at mostly everything he says._

_*Your day brightens when you see him._

_*When he had that chainsaw, it was freaking and utterly SEXY._

_* Only Kyle can kick babies and still be sweet, you think._

_* You want to touch his ass._

_* You always knew that he had a great ass before they passed a note about it._

_* You thought Kyle was epic when Kenny died and Cartman had said "You killed Kenny!" And Kyle was outside the tree house walking pass, stopped and pointed saying ,"You bastards!" Then just kept on walking. (Anyone remember that?)_

_* The Humane Kite is your favorite hero._

_*You're envious of Rebecca Cotswolds, Kyle's crush._

_* Or you aww'd at how adorable Kyle was acting towards her. You wish he'll be that way towards you.  
><em>

_* You think bananas are gross too. Or you used to like them, then say you don't because Kyle disapproves._

_ * You love Jersey now._

_*You think the Jersey him is as hot as the regular him._

_* You believe when Kyle turns Jersey, he's even more bad ass._

_* You know how to spell Kyle's Jersey name._

_* You cheered him on when he fought Cartman._

_* You love how nerdy he is._

_* You were devastated when you saw his cousin, with the same name._

_* You have a hat that is, or similar to his._

_* You think it's adorable when he get's scared of disobeying his mom._

_* Every time Cartman mispronounces his name, you wish for Kyle to correct him._

_* You yelled "FINALLY!" When Kyle does correct Cartman, on the episode , 'The Poor Kid'._

_* When he first revealed his hair, it was everything you'd imagine it'd be._

_* Metrosexual Kyle is smexxy._

_* The way Kyle curled up when watching "The passion of the Jew", your heart exploded with cuteness._

_* You fainted when Kyle took off his glove with his mouth~~_

_* His impression of Eric is priceless._

_* You've attempted and probably succeeded in growing into the habit of pinching your nose when exasperated._

_* You sometimes miss the good boy Kyle._

_* You adore how caring he is over Ike._

_* If you're also a fan of Kenny, when Kyle once said "I don't give a rat's ass about Kenny" You felt stung. But then you forgave Kyle and loved him again._

_*When Bebe grew a crush on Kyle, you were all up on the T.V screen ready to box._

_* When Kyle got high, all you wanted to do was jump in senseless. _

_* You know Kyle's birthday is August 10th._

_*You know that that's not his birthday, it's actually May 26th._

_* For those of you who didn't know that, you shake your head feeling not good enough for Kyle. You need to study more._

_* You try to sue people for stupid reasons, Ex: You got a paper cut, you try to sue the person you created paper._

_* You know Kyle's email address or whatever is, 69ingchipmunks at me dot com.  
><em>

_*You have or planning to make an account with that name. Or befriend someone with that name._

_* You begin to wonder what's so great about chipmunks to Kyle._

_* You love how Kyle sneakily annoys Cartman as if for revenge._

_* You loved how he screamed when watching the Indiana Jones movie._

_* Angry Kyle makes you happy._

_* You try to be bad-ass like him._

_* On Humancentipad, you think that was the worst they've even shown him._

_*You try to say "I learned something today" each day._

_* You giggle when people curse, it reminds you of Kyle._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, next is our boy Tweek!<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Tweek

**You Know You're Obsessed with Tweek Tweak When...**

_* You strongly believe that the Underwear Gnomes are real._

_*Coffee is our best friend._

_* Having the same last name and first is completely acceptable and makes sense._

_* You loved Rebecca Cotswolds since she acts like Tweek._

_* You despised Rebecca because you think she was trying to steal his place! South Park is only big enough for ONE shy twitchy kid.  
><em>

_* His wild hair is cute to you._

_* You twitch like him._

_*When seeing people twitch, even at the slightest, an Image of Tweek pops into your mind. You smile.  
><em>

_* You got furious when everyone else had a superhero costume, and Tweek was left out._

_* You correct people when they spell his name the same for both last and first._

_* You don't understand why people get confused when they ask, "What's his WHOLE name?" And you say Tweek Tweak. You have to repeat it several times until they get it.  
><em>

_* You believe Tweek and Tweak are completely different names.  
><em>

_* You try to dress in button shirts so you could misplace the buttons._

_* You get irritated when your parent tells you to fix your shirt._

_* People don't understand you when you're hyper and you drink coffee to calm your nerves._

_* You are peeved because they barely show him in the show._

_* When he first smiled instead of looking scared, you squealed._

_* You caught how Tweek was cheering when Cartman and Wendy was fighting (he was in the background with his hands raised)_

_*Tweek is in your happy place._

_* You've stole his underwear._

_* You are jealous of the Underwear Gnomes, why can't you hide under his bed too?_

_* His screeching voice doesn't annoy you._

_* Tweek won the fight against Craig, no argument. _

_* You've believed every conspiracy he has made._

_* You encourage other people that they are real._

_* You keep insisting that they're real when they don't believe you._

_* You label them as ignorant and closed minded when they still don't trust you._

_* His twitches turn you on._

_* When something weird happens on a episode, you think Tweek would have been perfect for this. He would have been totally freaking out by now._

_* When you first heard his name, you didn't question it or think "Is that his REAL name?" o.o_

_* You actually believe he is braver than all of them on there._

_* You hate it when stories have Tweek being calm and collected, that's not the Tweek you know and love!_

_* You enjoy watching all of his expressions._

* * *

><p><strong>Up next is our 'Innocent' Butters! (sorry couldn't really think of much for Tweek).<br>**


	4. Leopold

**You Know You're Obsessed with Leopold 'Butters' Stotch When...  
><strong>

_* When you first heard that his real name is 'Leopold' it didn't disturb you. NOT ONCE._

*_ But you prefer Butters better._

* _If you're not really a Kenny fan, you were happy that he took Kenny's place. More screen time with him in it!  
><em>

*_ His southern accent is absolutely hot._

_* You can't wait for September 11th. You have to celebrate that day!_

_* You already know that Sept 11th is his birthday._

_* You were peeved that his parents grounded him for his face in the school photo. He looked completely fine! In every picture._

_* Got jealous when Paris Hilton adopted him._

_* Planned to gain $250,000,000 so you could buy him too._

_* You get mad that people say that's a waste of money._

_* You love all of his other Aliases._

_* You know all 3 of his aliases._

_* You squealed at the sight of Butters as a girl, FINALLY!_

_* You can't help but connect Butters to the food butter, and Marjorine to Margarine._

_* Laughed at him when he poked Paris's crotch curiously._

_*Wanted to kill Paris Hilton afterwards._

_* Puff Puff and Swanson._

_* You know that means._

_* You noticed his voice change._

_* Professor Chaos is your number one villain!_

_ * You noticed that he could write with both hands._

_* You aww'd at his happy face when Cartman and Wendy was fighting.  
><em>

_* You know his first words on the show._

_* You read his books._

_* From now on, you will sit on the toilet seat the CORRECT way. Hehe..._

_* You love angry Butters. Especially when he punched Cartman, you always knew he was strong._

_* You wanted to be one of his whores when he became a pimp._

_* When he told the boys to suck on his wiener, you laughed uncontrollably at his adorableness. Haha, wiener._

_* You nodded your head proudly and gave him a thumbs up when he said that. Way to go!_

_* You despise his parents, his hair does NOT look gay._

_* You want to ground his parents, even just once._

_* You've never thought Butter's was a wuss, NEVER._

_* Out of all the blonds on the show, he's your favorite._

_* When Butter's Very own Episode came out, your day was made._

_* It is your favorite episode._

_* Mantequilla is your role model. Your number one hero!_

_* You applied to work at 'Raisins'.  
><em>

_* You wish Butters would have bitten you._

_* Vampire Butters is awesome._

_* When spreading butter on your toast or whatever, you think of him._

_* You sometimes catch yourself thinking or saying, "Everyone knows it's Butters!"_

_* Surprised but happy at when you saw him bullying other kids, wasn't he the good kid?_

_* You say, "Ah hamburgers" and "Son of a biscuit" a lot.  
><em>

_* You get mad when people look at you strangely._

_* Gasps and faints when he actually finally curses._

_* You take time to cherish the moments he does swear, hey it barely happens._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Butters, You guess the next boy!<strong>


	5. Stanley

**You Know You're Obsessed With Stanley 'Stan' Marsh When...**

_* You are happy that he finally comes up in this story!_

* _You had guessed him on the last chapter._

* _Marshmallows reminds you of him(Get it?)._

_* You now have a huge love for whales._

_* Your mission is to save all the baby cows._

_* You love drunk Stan, he's awesome!_

_* When something breaks, you want to call Toolshed to come fix it._

_* Stan has the best gay walk EVA!_

_* You get mad when people say he looked like a stripper as a metrosexual. Correction: He's YOUR stripper -wink wink-._

_* Stan was the best singer/dancer in the band Fingerbang. You were one of the girls in the crowd screaming._

_* Raven is sexy and not a sissy like people say._

_* You know who Raven is._

_* You wish intensely that he would barf on you. You're worthy enough._

_* Wendy doesn't deserve to be barfed on!_

_* Vomiting is a beautiful way to show love.  
><em>

_ * You were proud that he called Wendy a bitch when she dumped him. Also that he flipped Token off and said "right here buddy!". That's the jerk you know and love._

_* You thought Stan was very cute when he hidden behind Kyle, when his dad tried taking him back tot he hospital for chicken pox._

_* You threaten Wendy every time she appears with Stan next to her, she better get her own man!_

_* You've named or want to name, your pet or toy Sparky._

_* You are jealous of Sparky, why couldn't he masturbated you? Lucky damn dog!_

_* You believe he isn't weak, he LETS Shelley beat up on him._

_* Facebook is overrated._

_* When he began singing some song that's like high school musical because he didn't want to lose Wendy, you thought he was actually singing to you._

_* When seeing a raven outside, you squeal loudly. You don't care who's around.  
><em>

_* When watching South Park, you find yourself staring at him, not even paying attention to the episode._

_* You feel smug, since Cartman mispronounces Kenny's and Kyle's names, but not Stan's._

_* And if he ever did, you would surely kill him._

_* When Kyle and Stan said they loved each other, you blocked Kyle's face with your hand and said, "I love you too Stan."_

_*You wish he wore those fish nets each episode._

_* You wish Stan was your coach._

_* He has the most awesome parents._

_* You screamed "NOO!" when Wendy and him kissed on the lips. THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!_

_* You didn't smile for awhile after watching that._

_* Then you went goth like Stan._

_* You believe jewelry sold on T.V corrupts old people._

_* You hope Stan is addicted to your butt crack._

* * *

><p><strong>Next is our dude Craig!<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Craig

**You Know You're Obsessed With Craig Tucker When...**

* _His name combination makes you moan._

* _You go around asking people, 'Isn't Craig Tucker a hot name?'_

* _Of course, get furious when they think otherwise._

_* You repeat his name a hundred times, it sounds too good.  
><em>

*_ You squeal when he flips people off in the show or in stories._

* _You cheered him on when he fought Tweek._

*_ You call him Craiggers or Craigy._

* _Nasally voices are awesome!_

* _You try to flip people off at every turn. You want your family to join in._

_* You love it when someone gives you the bird, you yell that they're Craig right now._

_* You actually ASKED someone to flip you off on purpose._

_* Got mad when they refused._

_* You find yourself out of nowhere sighing or moaning happily his name, and fanning your face. _

_* You extremely love Matt Stone for voicing such an epic character._

_* You despise Red and Annie, they were either paired or walking with him.  
><em>

_* Your heart burst when he snapped his fingers on the episode, 'South Park is Gay'._

_* You keep in mind that Craig isn't gay, he's a catamite!_

_* The Pandemic episodes is one of your favorites._

_* You so want to become part of his gang._

_* Clyde is probably your second favorite, his voice is like Craig's._

_* But you can tell Clyde's and his apart._

_* You know Craig is secretly a softie, he has a guinea pig!_

_* You say 'I would be soooo happy' or ' I was/am sooo happy' a lot, or try to get into the habit._

_* You want to be like Thomas.  
><em>

_* He inspired you to like Speed Racer._

_* You're jealous of Stripe._

_* If you're a Harry Potter fan, you nodded your head as Craig went to play with the kids who were playing Harry Potter. Even he approves of the series._

_* Even in fluffy pink, he's still bad ass._

_* You love how he gives Mr. Mackey the finger and says in a plain voice that he didn't do nothing._

_* When Stan had flipped Token off, you thought that he learned that from Craig._

_* You say everyone learns to give the bird from Craig._

_* You say you're super duper triple dog gay._

_* He's hardcore._

_* His hair is way better than Stan's._

_* You favorite the scene when he says "Yup, and if I had wheels I'd be a wagon."_

_* That's your philosophy or you're making it._

_ * E.T reminds you of C.T(get it?)._

_* You're also angry for Craig because he has no super hero costume (Even Clyde got one!)._

_* Then you calm down because you know that he's too awesome for that._

_* When Clyde flipped off his mother in Heaven, you nodded proudly. He learned well._

_* You've named your middle finger Craig, in honor of him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that's my little Craig. Next is Cartman!<br>**


	7. Eric

**You Know You're Obsessed with Eric Theodore Cartman When...**

_* He's your inspiration._

_* Raccoons are your favorite animal._

_* Cartman is your favorite raccoon._

_* You think skinny Eric SUCKED ASS._

_* Handicapped him is still awesome, no wait, EXCELLENT!(please tell me if you get that joke).  
><em>

_* You wish you were Kyle when he was asked to poke his finger inside his asshole._

_* You know he's better than this._

_* He's bodacious!_

_* You would grind the person you hate up into meat, for sweet sweet revenge._

_* You were one of the people who went inside Cartmanland._

_* You plan to buy or build your own theme park and not let anybody in it._

_* You wanted to be the one Cartman imagined sucking his balls._

_* You cried along with him when his stuff animals died._

_* You have a strong love for cheesy poofs._

_* You wish for him to manipulate you~~_

_* You say "screw you guys, I'm going home." To your friends or family. With the hand signal thingy.  
><em>

_* Laugh in their faces when they don't get it._

_* You mispronounce certain words like him, it's totally funny and boss!_

_* You and your friends wonder how he would mispronounce your name._

_* You have tea parties with your toys._

_* Clyde Frog should have been dead, you should be Cartman's favorite object!_

_* You have to announce a cripple fight in a public place, FAST._

_ * You wish you could have replace Butters in 'Super Fun Time'._

_* You'll eat all the skin off the chicken and leave the rest for everyone else._

_* You mentally kicked Wendy's ass._

_* You correct people when they call him fat, he's big boned._

_* Cartman has the cutest cry._

_* You want Cartman to use his strong ass on you~~_

_* You love Cartman's robot race._

_* You believe The Coon lives on._

_* You thanked him when he killed Justin Bieber(Sorry Justin fans!)._

_* You wish he was your servant._

_* He's not spoiled, he's LOVED.  
><em>

_* You think he should replace Lady Gaga._

_* In your mind, he already has._

_* You once 'smuggled' KFC, for the heck of it._

_* You'd lock an innocent child up to go to Casa Bonitas _

_* Everything to you is serious business._

_* When seeing a redhead, you have an urge to yell DAY WALKER or GINGER_

_* You avoid people of the 3 J's._

_* You know what the 3 J's are._

_* You think he looks sexy with eyeshadow._

_* You sometimes call him Eric, enjoying the confuse expression on people's faces( Many people are used to calling him Cartman)._

_* When Cartman is giving a speech, you nod your head respectively, he knows so much!_

_* Ginger him still looked hot(If you're a Kyle fan, it was double the win!)._

_* He should have kept his gay hair._

_* You'll begin Faith Hilling during important lectures._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so going to Faith Hill next time I get! The last chapters are for the least popular characters so they may be short since I don't know much of them(but I still feel they should be appreciated). Next is our Taco Lover!<strong>_  
><em>


	8. Clyde

**You Know You're Obsessed With Clyde Donovan When...**

_* You know that is birthday is coming up this month(April)._

_* You know which day._

_* Marked on your calendar._

_* You think he should have more screen time(Doesn't all of them?).  
><em>

_* You keep the toilet seat up, in honor of him._

_* Mosquitoes are your favorite fly._

_* You know his other two last names._

_* Didn't once blame him for his mother's death._

_* You disagree with people who call him a cry baby._

_* Or the fact that he's a cry baby makes it even better for you._

_* You dislike Bebe._

_* Nodded proudly when he flipped his mother off in heaven.  
><em>

_* You would tutor him any day~_

_* He isn't the second fattest person._

_* And if he is, that wouldn't change your love for him._

_* Clyde was rocking those shades in South Park is Gay._

_* He's on your good looking list._

_* You plan to kill the person who made the rumor he has one testicle._

_* You love his voice._

_* You squealed when he was admiring himself in the mirror._

_* He's freaking hot in a pirate outfit._

_* You know that he's the man, you're not. He will be your Seme~  
><em>

_* You were one of the people who raped him._

* * *

><p><strong>Next is someone you probably wouldn't expect, Red Goth!<br>**


	9. Red Goth

**You Know You're Obsessed With Red Goth When...**

* _The way he flips his hair isn't gay to you._

_* Ok, you know it looks gay, but it's still hot and smexxy!_

_* You would dye your hair red near the roots._

_* His voice is absolutely hot._

_* You love how his voice has an girly tint in it.  
><em>

_* The way he flipped his bang and said "What evs," made you squeal._

_* You love and will probably get his purple shoes._

_* Since he doesn't speak much or speak softly, you could make him speak louder~_

_* You love it when he talks._

_* Jealous of Stan when they pair him up with Red Goth, Stan wasn't even goth for real!_

_* Hate it when they call him emo. You correct them._

_* Punish yourself when you call him emo by mistake._

_* You can't wait till his actual name comes up on the show._

_* Can't wait till he has an WHOLE episode to himself._

_* Get angry when people call him 'flippy or 'flip' goth. IT'S RED GOTH._

_* Get angrier when they call him 'Bang Goth'. Are they serious?  
><em>

_* You dislike conformists._

_* You walk with your hand half-way sticking out, hanging.  
><em>

_* If you wear bangs, you flip it often like him._

_* You will be happy for eternity when Tall Goth goes out with him._

_* You create poems about him._

_* You will scream if he dyes his whole head blonde.  
><em>

_* Cthulhu was your 'god' once (nothing serious, only pretending)._

_ * Fainted when he wore normal clothes._

_* Blushed when he played the guitar, he was doing it for you._

_* Went to Hot Topic expecting to find him._

_* Every episode that has the Goth Kids in it is your favorite._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, that's my Red Goth. Next is<strong>** Timmy!**


	10. Timmy

**You Know You're Obsessed With Timmy Burch When...**

_* You pronounce his name 'Timmeh'._

_* You loved his band._

_* You love chickens/roosters._

_* You always knew he was a great singer._

_* Squeal every time he speaks a word besides his own name._

_* Woot him on when he fought Jimmy._

_* Iron Maiden is total boss._

_* You want to dress as Iron Maiden for Halloween._

_* When seeing a person in a wheel chair, you want them to yell 'Timmeh!'_

_* Actually asked/demanded the person to do it._

_* If they obeyed, you'll be happy for the rest of the day._

_* If they disobey, you'll be pissed off or sad for the rest of the day._

_* You want to sit in a wheel chair and yell his name._

_* Jimmy is probably your other favorite._

_* But Timmy will be on top._

_* You believe he is the smartest boy on the show.(Hey, he could be)._

_* His smile makes you smile._

_* He's the first one you spot, or want to spot in the classroom._

_* He's better than Helen Keller._

_* On South Park is Gay, you couldn't wait to see Timmy._

_* You even spell his name Timmeh, purposely._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, I'm not updating anything lately, GRR! Next is Damien!<strong>


	11. Damien

**You Know You're Obsessed with Damien Thorn When...**

_* His eyebrows does not creep you out. At all.  
><em>

_* When first seeing Damien, your first thought was "Aww! He must be sweet."_

_* He's probably your second Craig._

_* You want more scenes with him in it._

_* Satan is one lucky man._

_* You think, if that's a demon then I'm a satanist!(Got that from A Black Butler Motivational Poster)._

_* You try to speak like him._

_* You loved his face when Kenny and Stan teased him._

_* If you like Kenny, you scold Damien for turning him into a duck billed creature. If you don't like Kenny, you cheered him on._

_* He encouraged you to think about changing your religion.  
><em>

_* People call him scary looking, you call him hot/cute/sexy._

_* You're jealous of Pip._

_* You love his last name. Sounds like an actor._

_* When seeing a rose with thorns, you smile gently.  
><em>

_* You've wondered why he didn't join the Goth Kids, but know he's his OWN Goth gang._

_* You will join his Goth gang._

_* You want to thank his mother for giving birth to such a wonderful child._

_* You noticed Damien with brown hair in "Smug Alert". You screamed "He has RETURNED!"_

_* You read The Omen._

_* When he held that rose, you thought it was for you._

_* Kicked Stan and Kenny's asses for teasing poor him._

_* You tried to turn people into duck billed platypuses._

_* You succeeded._

_* He's adorable when angry._

_* You fainted when seeing him in a suit. ~sigh~_

_* You just LOVE those eyebrows!_

_* His demonic ways doesn't scare you._

_* You think it makes him even better._

_* You can't want till the antichrist come upon Earth, you might see Damien in the crowd._

_* The fire in his eyes burns your heart in a good way._

_* You think his smile makes babies laugh._

* * *

><p><strong> Was this a bit too dark for tasting? Next is of course, Pip!<br>**


	12. Phillip

**You Know You're Obsessed With Phillip "Pip" Pirrup When...**

_* You cried when he died._

_* You love rolling your tongue when saying his whole name._

_* On Futurama, Phillip J. Fry reminds you of him._

_* You can't stop saying his whole name._

_* Plan to call your child this, even if it's a girl._

_* If you know a boy named Phillip, you call him Pip._

_* You try to talk in a British accent._

_* You went/want to go to Britain or England and point at every blond yelling, "That's Pip! That's Pip!"_

_ * You think He got the best outfit on the show._

_* Looked damn sexy as a metrosexual._

_* Hope this new season has his own episode in it._

_* You're jealous of Stan for being dumped in the basement with him. Why couldn't it been you?_

_* You're jealous of Damien as well.  
><em>

_* You strongly believe Pip is better or equally as good as Butters._

_* Chips and Dip makes you think of Pip._

_* You're jealous of Pocket, or wanted to see some boy action between them._

_* You told Rebbeca Cotswolds to go back to Kyle (She had kissed Pip when she went whore)._

_* You don't think he doesn't look like a girl, even with the hat removed._

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is Token our man!<br>**


	13. Token

**You Know You're Obsessed With Token Black When...**

_* Never thought, or made an racist joke about him._

_* Never laughed at the racists jokes about him, ever._

_* You enjoy the fact that he's one of the rare characters on the show that isn't voiced by Matt Stone, or Trey Parker._

_* Watched the old television show he was based off of._

_* You know his birthday._

_* Would act dumb any day so he could tutor you~._

_* You wanted to be there for Token when he didn't feel accepted._

_* You was one of the rich people that Token wished for._

_* You lived in a lion's den to see, if you could find out where you belong._

_* TupperWear is your ultimate eating utensil._

_* You thought he should have kept his hair in South Park is Gay._

_* Beat up Wendy._

_* You noticed the white Version of Token before anyone else._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a hint for the next boy,<strong>

**His last name is Valmer.  
><strong>


	14. Jimmy

**You Know You're Obsessed With Jimmy Valmer When...**

* You laugh at all his jokes.

* You wait patiently for him to finish his sentence, no matter how long he stutters out the same word.

* "Mwuahaha" when he beat up Nancy.

* Fanned your face when you saw him working out~.

* You screamed Jimmy as soon as you saw Valmer on the last chapter.

* You are angry at me because I had the nerve to put Timmy first.

* You thought about helping Jimmy dress before~.

* Gangster him is so hardcore.

* You wanted to help Jimmy get rid of his erection, hehe.

* You actually caused his erection.

* You're glad that Trey Parker wanted him to stay on the show.

* You wrote down his address when it appeared.

* You know it by heart.

* You have never thought he was ugly.

* Squeal when people stutter.

* If you stutter, you say thank you if someone says you're talking like Jimmy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is Kyle's little brother! Awww.<br>**


	15. Ike

**You Know You're Obsessed With Sir Ike Moisha Broflovski When...**

_* First hearing his whole name you didn't laugh (sorry Ike, I laughed)._

_* He has the most beautiful middle name for a boy~._

_* You're jealous of Kyle for being so close to him._

_* You were one of the dead celebrities he seen._

_ * You know all the people he is voiced by._

_* You probably could tell them apart._

_* Ike makes Canadian babies AWESOME._

_* December 17th is marked on your calendar._

_* You think Peter Gintz was a lame name compared to Sir Ike Moisha Broflovski._

_* When he starts crying, it's anything but annoying._

_* You believe he is SOO ADORABLE!_

_* Got the best voice on the entire show._

_* When you're in trouble, you want your Knight to save you._

_* You know what that means._

_* You wish you were Miss Stevens._

_* You were horrified when they played 'Kick the Baby'._

_* You want to adopt a baby from Canada._

_* You squeal when he appears on the screen._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Ike. Next is our man with the cane!<br>**


	16. Tall Goth

**You Know You're Obsessed With Tall Goth/Curly Goth When...**

_* You had no doubt that it was him, when I mentioned "our man with the cane" in the last chapter._

_* You get mad when people try to say his name is this or this, it's either Tall Goth or Curly Goth. His actual name has not been revealed yet!_

_* You wanted to beat up Raven for walking with his cane. -hiss- You should have used it._

_* Actually, you ARE his cane._

_* Now you're planning to use that as a username._

_* You're already making it.  
><em>

_* His curly hair is better than Kyle's._

_* You love his shapely nose~._

_* You don't care what size his manhood is._

_* Best, singer, ever!_

_* Him and you can connect._

_* Slap people in the face when they call him Cane Goth or Stick Goth._

_* You think he is the coolest person on there._

_* You went Goth because of him._

_* You love the way he sits._

_* You either or both, sit like him and squeal when people sit like him._

_* You say 'conformists' a lot._

_* That one earring in his left ear, is HOT._

_* You adore his stoner face._

_* You HAVE to get that coat._

_* You want to, or walked around in a cane like Tall Goth._

_* You pray for the day they reveal his name(And the other Goth boys!)._

_* You can't believe Matt Stone is voicing almost every hot character. Almost.  
><em>

_* Vampires are our enemies! Screw Twilight (Sorry Twilight fans).  
><em>

_* You demand more screen time for him._

_* You try to spot him in the assemblies, South Park intro, or in the school._

_* You feel successful when you do spot him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lastly, our lovable favorite Kindergarten!<br>**


	17. KinderGoth

**You Know You're Obsessed With Kindergoth When...**

_* You believe he is the most adorable kindergarten ever._

_* You knew how 'hardcore goth' he was before it was said on the show.  
><em>

_* Clapped when Kindergoth pulled out that knife. Oh yea!  
><em>

_* Wrote down in your poem book "Life will become death, and I'll watch the crimson blood leak from your neck" by Kinder.  
><em>

_* You actually said that in real life.  
><em>

_* Didn't care when people looked at you strange or/and scared.  
><em>

_* You fucking love how he sits, like he's better and more dramatic than everyone else.  
><em>

_* You know he is.  
><em>

_* When you have a kid, you will try to make him just like Kinder.  
><em>

_* You have to get him to play the drums in your band.  
><em>

_* You don't think the parents of Kinder are careless, to have a little kid like that.  
><em>

_* You actually want your parents to be like his.  
><em>

_* Kindergoth is the coolest Goth on the show, no in life!  
><em>

_* You attempt to sit like him.  
><em>

_* He has the most awesome hair style.  
><em>

_* Even though he's young, he's more goth than Stan will ever be.  
><em>

_* You nodded your head to that.  
><em>

_* If your were in kindergarten, he'd be the first one you'd smile at._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Kindergoth ended this story beautifully! Thanks for reading!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
